


Redheaded Goddess

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca woke up drunk after a night of partying.  The Bellas give her a hard time about the 'redheaded goddess' she made a play for. And, they have it on video.





	Redheaded Goddess

Beca grabbed her head and moaned, "What the hell did I drink last night?"

Of course there was another party, and all the Bellas had to attend. Beca spent most of the night nursing one beer until Fat Amy started handing her cup after cup of some concoction she had mixed up. It tasted really good, so Beca kept drinking it.

She slowly made her way out of bed, showered, dressed, and went down to the kitchen to find some Advil and food. As she was heading down the stairs, Ashley and Jessica were coming up and looked at Beca and giggled.

Beca didn't know what that was all about and continued on her quest for pain medicine and food. She walked into the kitchen and was met with stares from CR, Fat Amy, Denise, Chloe, and Stacie.

"What?," she asked.

"So, did you get the bombshell's number last night?," CR asked. The other girls started giggling.

Chloe at least tried to suppress her laughter but was having a hard time doing so. "Yeah, Becs. Did the redheaded goddess give up the digits?," she asked. She couldn't hold it any longer and was full on laughing now.

"Okay, first off, too loud!," Beca said holding her head. "Second, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

Stacie was wiping tears from her eyes and said, "Lucky for you, and us, I got your smooth moves on video." She laughed some more and pulled up something on her phone. She handed it to Beca.

Beca looked at Stacie, then at the other girls around the room trying to hold in their laughter, then at Stacie's phone. "Here. Take it," Stacie said.

Beca took the phone and noticed that it was set up to play a video. She hit play, and the video started.

_Flashback to Last Night_

_Beca really liked the drink that Fat Amy gave her. It tasted gooooooood._

_Beca stumbled around for a bit and was looking at the posters that were all over the walls. Stacie saw her and thought the petite DJ was drunk enough to do something, so she got out her camera and started taping. She didn't have to wait long to get to the good stuff._

_Beca stumbled against the wall and turned and saw a redheaded goddess. "Excuse me, bootiful," Beca said. "I'm just a little drunk."_

_Beca winked at the redhead and put her right hand on the wall next to her, trying to look cool. She was so drunk that she stumbled and face planted into the goddess' chest. She immediately pulled back and said, "I'm, uh, I didn't, um," she stammered. "Your boobs are hard."_

_Stacie could be heard laughing in the background of the video._

_Beca straightened herself up and looked at the redhead and said, "You, m'lady, are a goddess. And permit me to be so forward as to say, you have all the right curves, in all the right places." Beca gave her a "sexy" wink and waved her drink up and down the redhead's body._

_"What do you say we get out of here?," Beca said._

_There was no response. "Oh, come on," Beca whined. "Don't play hard to get. I want you, I can tell by your sultry look, you want me. Let's do this!"_

_Still nothing. "Well fine," Beca said. "I didn't really want to go home with you anyone. So, keep standing there being a bitch. See if I care." On the last word, Beca waved her arm and fell to the floor._

_She managed to stand up and looked at the redhead. "S'okay. I'm fine," Beca said. "How about you give me your digits, and I can call you sometime?"_

_Again, Beca got the silent treatment. "Alright, alright," Beca said holding her hands up in defeat. "I know when I'm not wanted. But, just remember my name, remember Beca Mitchell. Cause one day you will speak of this, yes you will, and you'll regret turning me down."_

_With that, Beca turned and walked away._

The video ended and Beca just handed the phone back to Stacie. Stacie was hurting from holding back her laughter. "Just in case you didn't get the redheaded goddess' name, it's Jessica, Jessica Rabbit." She couldn't hold it in any longer, and her laughter burst out. The other girls couldn't contain their laughter and were trying to hold each other up they were laughing so hard.

Beca knew she would never hear the end of this. She was so drunk that the redheaded goddess she tried to pick up was actually a picture of some cartoon girl from some movie about framing a rabbit.

She decided to play it cool and got some water and took her pain medicine. The girls were all howling by now.

Beca started to leave the kitchen but stopped. She turned around and glared at each of the girls and said, "One word, just one, and you will all be doing extra cardio until your grandchildren graduate from Barden."

With that, she turned and made as graceful an exit as she could manage. As she headed upstairs, all she heard was the girls laughing.

 


End file.
